


Your place is on your knees

by Mariz777



Category: One Piece
Genre: Forced blow job, Humiliation, Ichiji has way too much fun with Sanji, Ichiji is an asshole, Incest, M/M, but you already know that, i just like to make my favourite charachters suffer, i'll just help myself to the trash can, the poor guy, this is shitty, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariz777/pseuds/Mariz777
Summary: "The door of his room opens behind him and he jumps to his feet, high alert. When he turns his head, he expects to see his brothers, the three of them. He doesn't expect to just see Ichiji quietly entering the room and locking the door behind himself."Or, Ichiji doesn't like the new defiant attitude of his brother and he's going to make something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. This type of scenario has been on my mind for months. I was going to wait for someone to write some Vinsmokecest, but no one did. So i told myself that if no one was going to do it, then i would write it myself. And here it is.
> 
> I warn now, this is explicit and contains heavy content. If you feel triggered or don't like this type of content, please do not read.
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

Sanji can't believe it. Well, more like he doesn't want to face the fact that he is back in hell, that he is back with his poor excuse of a family. He thought he wouldn't see them again, he really thought that they wouldn't care, that they would leave him be. After all, he is the failure, isn't he?

 

But apparently they have found a new _use_ for him. God, he hates them all.

 

He's been left alone in his room after his brothers beat him up. He would have fought back but Zeff's life was on the line, not to talk about his hands.

 

He looks down at his caged wrists, cold metal encircling them. He can already tell that he will get bruises or even cuts from them since the cuffs are nothing but pressing tightly around his wrists. He can't escape, he can't even try to get the damned things off without eliciting frantic beeping as a warning answer. He is stuck and he hates the feeling. He's never really been stuck.

 

The door of his room opens behind him and he jumps to his feet, high alert. When he turns his head, he expects to see his brothers, the three of them. He doesn't expect to just see Ichiji quietly entering the room and locking the door behind himself. Of the three brothers, Ichiji has always been the mastermind, the one to tell Niji and Yonji what to do to Sanji when they were little kids. But he's never hit him when the others weren't around.

 

“What do you want?” His tone is bitter and full of hate, and it makes Ichiji smile. Sanji can't suppress the shiver that racks his body. He thought that he was past fearing them, now he is starting to think that there will always be that small part of him that recoils in fear at the sight of his brothers.

 

“I am just paying my dear brother a visit” he says, and Sanji just wants to kick his face and wipe off that smug smirk.

 

He adopts a defensive position when Ichiji approaches him. “I am not your dear brother. In fact, I don't even want to consider you as _my_ brother.”

 

“Well, that's a pity” Ichiji says in a tone that tells Sanji that he's definitely not too bothered about that fact. Not that it surprises him, the point that they didn't want him has been made clear a long time ago.

 

When Ichiji raises his hand to grab him, Sanji throws a kick towards his head. Normally, he wouldn't be so on edge, but he's done and tired and doesn't want to find out what it is that his asshole of a brother wants. Probably nothing good, anyway. Screw that, _surely_ nothing good.

 

However he's out of luck – not that it is a surprise anymore – because Ichiji blocks his leg with a hand and squeezes hard, so hard that he's sure it's going to bruise.

 

“I think we've told you that that old man's life is on the line. I'm starting to think that you don't really care, do you?”

 

Sanji glares at Ichiji hatefully. He gets it, Ichiji wants him to not fight back. He doesn't like it at all, and he's so fed up that he's about to disobey if just this once when Ichiji's voice cuts through his angered thoughts.

 

“Maybe if I made one of those cuffs explode you would finally understand your place.”

 

That makes Sanji's murderous intention stop. He doesn't want his hand blown off. A tiny voice in his head tells him that Ichiji wouldn't dare do that without his father's consent. A louder one tells him that this is Ichiji and yes, he would dare because he's that much of an asshole. So he grits his teeth and lowers his leg when Ichiji lets go of it.

 

“Why are you here?” Sanji tries again to find out why his brother is in his room and not bothering someone else, because he sure isn't here for some brotherly bonding unless it is the type of bonding that involves pain.

 

“I just want to make sure you understand your position, and for what I've seen you don't. You still have got some fight left in you”

 

Sanji grits his teeth. Of course he has fight left in him. “What, do you expect me to lower my head and accept everything you say or do? I'm not that weak kid anymore, Ichiji” Sanji takes a moment to appreciate the annoyed expression that has started to take control of Ichiji's face. “If you weren't holding someone's life over my head I would have kicked your asses long ago”

 

He's stepped over the line, he sees it in Ichiji's suddenly darker eyes. In seconds, Sanji's been slammed against the wall, hard fingers tugging at his hair and keeping his head in place.

 

“I would like to see you try, _brother_.” Sanji has to force his legs to stay where they are, even though he would gladly kick his ass. “This is what I meant when I said you had some fight left in you. You shouldn't talk back to us. And _yes_ , you should lower your head and be submissive”

 

Ichiji hits Sanji's head against the wall. At this point Sanji has to actively remind himself that Zeff's life depends on him, that he can't kick him. “I won't submit to any of you. This is not as before. I fight back now, Ichiji.” He really should shut up right about now. He's risking it.

 

“Then I just have to make you understand that you don't have the right to fight back. Beating you doesn't seem to work anymore, I'll just have to try something else”

 

Sanji huffs. “What are you going to do, threaten someone I know? Because you have already done that”

 

“Ah, but it seems to work quite well, won't you agree?” Sanji clenches his hands. That smug bastard. But he's right, it works really well, too well. “But no, I won't be threatening anyone”

 

Sanji's thrown of balance. Before he knows it, Ichiji has spun him around and is tying his hands behind his back. He squirms, tries to make it harder for Ichiji, but the bastard has him overpowered.

 

He's led to the bed, and with a well aimed kick Ichiji makes him kneel beside it before sitting in front of him.

 

“I've thought that, if pain doesn't do the trick anymore, I'll try humiliation. After all, it seems to work pretty well with slaves” Sanji looks straight up at him as defiantly as he can, trying to convey all the hate that he's feeling right now, but he only succeeds in making Ichiji's smile widen. He can't help but think that maybe Ichiji enjoys his defiance more than he lets on.

 

“You were always mother's favorite, it might be time for you to assume her place” At first Sanji doesn't understand, he just looks up in confusion at the man sat in front of him. It's when Ichiji starts unzipping his pants that he gets what his brother means. Eyes widening in horror, he tries to get away but one hand finds its way to his blonde hair, tugging him back on his knees, while the other continues to unzip the pants.

 

“Now now, don't try to get away. You are going to do this whether you want to or not”

 

Sanji is in panic mode. He's trying to devise a strategy, to make up some kind of plan, but his mind comes up blank. What can he do? His eyes fall on Ichiji's now completely visible half hard cock.

 

His thought process stops. He's about to be forced to suck his brother's dick. He's about to –

 

“Ichiji, don't do this” He's pleading, he would kill before admitting it and he won't tell this to the marimo even if it kills him. “We are brothers” He says that last line to try to make him understand just how _wrong_ it is. Ichiji doesn't relent, though.

 

“Oh, but you just said you don't consider me your brother” Ichiji doesn't give him time to reply, instead he tugs him closer to his member. Sanji clenches his mouth shut and tugs at his restrains desperately, but that only ends up in blood running down his hands and he swears he can hear a faint beeping that tells him he is being too forceful with the goddamn cuffs.

 

“This is going to work like this” Ichiji's voice spikes him back to attention. “You are going to open your mouth and you are not going to bite down when I put it inside. If you disobey, that old man will be dead by tomorrow and I'll make sure one of those cuffs explodes by accident”

 

Ichiji's eyes bore into him. Sanji wants to cry, he really wants to, because he wants to keep his mouth shut but he can't. He can't be responsible for the death of the only person he's ever considered a father. He can't risk his hands, his tools, his life. And he understands then that Ichiji has won.

 

Sanji averts his eyes as he opens his mouth reluctantly, allowing Ichiji to slide inside him with a quite moan. Instinctively, Sanji tries to get away, but Ichiji has I tight hold on his hair to keep him grounded.

 

Without giving him time to adjust, Ichiji starts to move Sanji's head so that it bobs up and down his length. Up until this point, Sanji has been able to hold up his tears, to keep himself from making any unnecessary noise. But when the tip of Ichiji's cock hits the back of his throat, there's nothing he can do. He has to fight back the waves of nausea, and his gag reflex brings out the tears that he's fought so hard to keep at bay.

 

He feels so mortified that he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge what's happening to him.

 

“Nuh-uh” Ichiji says, but Sanji ignores him even though he knows the other man wants him to open his eyes. At this reaction, Ichiji frowns and thrusts deep into Sanji's mouth before ceasing his movements. “Sanji, whores look at the eyes when they are being used. I won't say this again, open your eyes”

 

Sanji refuses stubbornly, which makes Ichiji to sigh and keep holding him in place. There's no point in arguing, he knows Sanji's stubbornness won't last long. And, indeed, it doesn't last long because after a few minutes Sanji really needs to breath. He's suffocating, he can't get air inside his lungs because he can't breath with something that won't budge shoved down his throat.

 

He panics and he opens his eyes, frantically looking for Ichiji's. When their eyes meet, Ichiji smiles. He withdraws from his mouth – even though not completely – allowing him to take a heavily appreciated breath.

 

Ichiji resumes his pace while making sure that Sanji isn't looking away or closing his eyes again. Sanji is keeping his glare diligently, which fills him with satisfaction. Maybe this time he won't be able to accomplish much, but Ichiji knows that if he keeps doing this to Sanji, sooner or later he will break, and then he will be able to do with him as he pleases.

 

After that, everything is a blur to Sanji. He's only half aware of the thrusts meeting his mouth and the gag reflex spiking up now and then. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to him. He's positive. He would prefer to be beaten or even to be killed.

 

He's brought back to reality when, finally, with a long deep sigh, Ichiji buries himself into Sanji's mouth and comes. Sanji chokes instantly, a salty flavor invading his senses, but since Ichiji refuses to let him go he's got no choice but to swallow around the thick shaft.

 

Once Ichiji's sees that his brother has swallowed, he withdraws his length and tucks it back into his pants. He's pleased to see that, even though Sanji's tried, he hasn't been able to drink up all of his seed and there's a thin line of cum running down his chin.

 

With a quick movement, he throws Sanji to the ground and kicks him in the gut a couple of times for good measure. While Sanji is busy coughing and gasping, he kneels down to untie Sanji's hands. Ichiji's hands wander a couple of seconds to the cuffs, turning and tugging the cold metal. He rejoices in the way Sanji's body locks in place when he hears the loud beeping before finally letting his writs go.

 

“You are pathetic Sanji. Your place is at our feet, never forget that.”

 

That said, he moves towards the door. He's about to leave, but he casts a last glance to Sanji, and a devilish smiles sets on his face. “Maybe next time I'll bring Niji and Yonji with me. We could have a great time together.”

 

He closes the door behind himself, leaving Sanji alone inside the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji musters the strength to sit up some time after his brother has left the room. Once his surroundings have stopped spinning, he rises a shaking hand to his face to wipe the remaining white substance from his chin. His eyes get caught in his dirty hand. He can't look away.

 

Next thing he knows, he's on his fours and throwing up all the contents of his stomach. Once done dry heaving, he only has the willpower to drag himself to his bed.

 

He feels disgusting. He's going to shower. He's going to brush his teeth until his gums are bleeding. But, right now, he just wants to lay still and don't do anything. He needs nicotine, so he fishes a cigarette from his pocket and puts it in his mouth. His hands are still shaking. It takes him a few tries with the lighter to finally light it up.

 

Finally, the smoke calms him down. It takes away the lingering taste of cum and vomit. Sanji relaxes and closes his eyes. He's avoiding the problem, he knows. He berates himself for being so weak. The cook of the future pirate king should be stronger than this, he tells himself.

 

Still, he feels tears running down his cheeks. He finds himself wishing for Luffy or that damn marimo to burst through the window and take him away from this hell. Only that, deep down, he knows that's not going to happen. He's stuck.

 

There's no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was quite a ride. I swear i was telling myself while writing this that i was going to hell. But well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you spot any grammar mistake, don't be afraid to tell me. English is not my native language.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave comments. They bring a smile to my face ^_^


End file.
